What Time is it? March Break!
by Alexex
Summary: Discontinued.
1. This is Going to be a LONG Period

Heya! What is Alexex thinking... She is thinking of a short sort of TxC TDI/6teen crossover... It takes place at school, then at the Galaria Mall, in 6teen. Just to let y'all know. Also, it's based on the episode in 6teen "Great Expectations" that includes Mini Make Out Golf. (When Wyatt and Caitlin accidentally kiss.) By the way, the people in french class are Trent, Duncan, Courtney, Nikki, Jude, Wyatt, Josh, Smithy, Ezekiel, Katie(TDI), Sadie, Tricia, Heather, Gwen(TDI), Jen, Mandy, Charlie, Geoff, Harold, Griffen, Darth, Julie, LeShawna, Jude, Brittney, Gina, Lindsay, and Brianna. (Brianna was Wyatt's date to the prom in the prom special.) The people in PE right now are Caitlin, Jonesy, Noah, Wendell, Katie, Jane, Amélie, Paige, Vikki, Gwen, Tyler, Stone, Bridgette, Izzy, Owen, Justin, Eva, Starr, Marilyn, Beth, Cody, Joni, Sierra, DJ, Marlowe, Benj, Kyle, and Lydia. Now, onto the story =)

* * *

Trent's POV.

Only one more period. Just _one _more... 75 minutes until March break. Why does time have to go so insanely slow in Mlle Charlotte's class?

"...ainsi vous pouvez voir que la femme a-- Duncan!" Mlle Charlotte said, putting her hands on her narrow hips. She glared at the snoring Duncan. He sat two seats behing me. One behind me was Courtney, the class president. She is the only one in the class- besides Noah and I, with a 4.0 grade point average. So, technically, the only girl. We're pretty tight. We hang out at least twice a week. She is quite attractive too. The way her freckles stand out when she's mad is adorable. Wait, why am I thinking about this? I swore not to fall in love with another girl until I'm 21, after Gwen dumped me. I dropped the subject, and took a look around- it's not like I was paying attention before. French comes naturally to me anyways. To my left was Nikki Wong. She's a great friend, if you're on her good side. She reminds me of Gwen. They both have unnaturally coloured hair. Nikki's hair was purple, with dark pink streaks; and Gwen's hair had teal highlights. One thing for sure, was that Nikki could be as mean as Heather if you tick her off. She is currently dating the hockey forward Jonesy; He's a joker and a cool dude to hang with, but has no respect for women whatsoever, and can't hold down a job for more than a day. He hits on anything in a skirt including my Gwen. Well, not anymore. For starters, Gwen and I aren't dating anymore. She dumped me at the Valentine's Day dance, because she felt I was obsessed with her. I resented that, but I did think she was the one. And secondly, ever since he hooked up with Nikki, she's been able to keep him in line. To my right was Jen Masterson. She is the sportiest girl I know. She was taking down notes a mile a minute and not looking up. She's been single all year, after she and Charlie Dobbs broke up at the end of sophmore year. She had a short relationship with Wyatt over the summer holiday, but they thought things would be better off is they remained friends. She's the only one to rival Courtney in extracurricculars. They're both on student council; Jen's the vice president, the volleyball team, track team, choir, debate team, and dance team. They're also pretty good friends. They haven't hung out since middle school, because Courtney and Jonesy had a really bad-- I'm talking kiwi's in a door BAD-- breakup at the end of grade 8. They still talk and stuff, but Courtney hangs out with Noah, and Bridgette when she's not making out with Geoff, her party obsessed boyfriend. Jen hangs out with her best friends Nikki, the new girl Caitlin, Jude, Wyatt, and Jonesy. They have their own special table in front of The Big Squeeze (yeah, that giant lemon) where Caitlin works. Courtney and Wyatt have dated on and off a couple of times this year, but other than that are pretty good friends. In front of me was Jude. He is a great guy, but a little slow at times, to say the least... Is even still with us? I poked him in the back, while he continued to stare blankly at the board.

"Jude...? Jude...?" I whispered. I gave up after 30 seconds. I checked my watch. This is going to be a looooooong 70 minutes.

* * *

Jude's POV.

Whoa... I never noticed how green the board is. And the chalk... Is so yellow, compared to the greeness of the board. The teacher dudette was yelling at that dude, Duncan, to wake him up. He finally woke up. Charlotte started to yell at him even louder.

"Sorry Mme..." Duncan shrugged.

"It's Mlle!" Charlotte sneered. I went back to marvelling at the colours, when Charlotte started teaching again. She glared at me, and started to lecture me for not paying attention. I only got parts of it, because I was not paying attention.

"M. Lizowski! I can't believe that _blah blah blah _even after I had to _blah blah blah _condrigating the verb _blah blah blah_ the next test! Did get all of that, M. Lizowski?" She questioned. I nodded. "Bon. D'accord, pouvez-vous ouvrir votre cahiers à la page--"

I got hit in the head with a paper ball. I whipped my head around to see Smithy snickering with Josh on the other side of the classroom. I narrowed my eyes at them. Man, they seriously crease me. Especially after when Josh stole Starr away from me in grade nine, and after Smithy dumped Jen for Katie two years ago. It's not that I like Jen, she's one of my best dudettes, it's how he dumped her over the morning announcements. It was seriously heavy. Jen was so embarrassed... It was even worse than when I accidentally threw up in Starr's mouth when we about to kiss at the movies that one time.

"Dudes you're seriously harshing my mellow." I whispered.

"Shut up, stoner!" Smithy replied. I narrowed my eyes, and turned around. I sighed, and slumped down in my seat. I blew a bubble in my gum. I leaned in my desk, to check my cell phone for the time. This is going to be a loooooong 50 minutes...

* * *

Jen's POV.

Okay, if when condrigating _manger_ with _nous_, you add the _e_ after _g_, do you do it with _ranger_? What about _nager_? Ah!!! I'm so confused! Not realizing it, I accidentally snapped my pencil in half. Oops... Dang it! That was my last pencil! I know, Trent will probably have an extra. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me.

"Hmm..?"

"Yo Trent, do you have an extra pencil?" I asked.

"Did you snap yours again?"

"Shut up! I only do it when I'm stressed..."

"So everyday." He smirked.

"Basically." I blushed. He checked his pencil case.

"Sorry, no I don't have one. I'll ask Nikki for one. Hey Nikki. Nikki? Nikki!"

Nikki shot up from what she was writing, and glared at Trent.

"What is it Mop Top?!" She hissed, making sure to whisper.

"Jen needs a pecil. Do you have one to spare?"

Nikki leaned forward to look at me.

"Did you snap yours again?" She questioned. I rolled my eyes, then nodded. "Sorry, I lent my last one to Caitlin. She still hasn't given it back..."

"Thanks anyways Nik." I replied.

"Hey, I'll ask Courtney for one." Trent said, turning around. I looked around the room. I got a pair of googly eyes from Darth. I shrunk down into my chair. I looked at the clock that sat beside the door and the french poster. This is going to be a looooooong 30 minutes...

* * *

Courtney's POV.

...se laver est un verbe reflexive. Combien d'autre verbes sont reflexive dans cette passage? 'Une femme a ach-- My train of thought was interrupted by a sharp poke in the back. I jumped. I heard Duncan snicker with Geoff. I sneered at Duncan, when he smirked at my reaction.

"You are so immature, you know that?" I insulted.

"That may be, but at least _I _know how to have fun." He replied, smugly. Oh, I am SO not taking that sitting down. Oh... I kind of have to, considering that we're in the middle of french class, but still. You get what I mean.

"Ugh, I know how to have fun! I just don't find your crude pranks and disturbances funny, that's all." I fumed, crossing my arms.

"I got two words for ya, sweetheart. Up, and Tight."

"I am NOT uptight!"

Duncan scoffed.

"You're so uptight, you squeak!"

I gasped, in a very high pitch. I covered my mouth, as my eyes widened at the fact that I just proved his point. I glared at him. I turned over to my left.

"Wyatt, do you think I'm uptight?" I asked. He looked at me, and tapped his pencil on the desk.

"Uhhhmmm... Can I get back to you on that one?" He replied uneasily. I huffed, and continued to do my work.

"Hey, Courtney?" Someone asked. What now?! I raised my head, glaring death. Trent was startled, then smiled. "I know, I hate verbs too." He joked. I smiled. Leave it to Trent to cheer someone up...

"What do you want Trent?" I sighed.

"Jen needs a pencil. Do you have an extra one?"

"She snapped hers again, didn't she..."

I saw Jen face palm, and moan.

"Sure, yeah, I have one." I said, checking my bag. I handed it to Trent. I felt a shiver go down my spine, as he brushed my hand. Whoa, that was weird. Wait, it couldn't have been because I touched Trent's hand... I swore that I wouldn't have all those gushy feelings after Jonesy and I broke up... When Wyatt and I go it, sure we sometimes hold hands, and there's a peck here and there. But I never feel like this... I looked around, and saw that the window was open. That's it! It's just a little cold in here, that's all. I continued to read the passage. I felt something bounce off the top of my head. I turned around and glared at Duncan. He was avoiding my eyes, and whistling suspiciously. He finally looked at me.

"What?" He asked, playing innocent. I scoffed, and copied down vocabulary. I looked at my expensive new watch. This is going to be a loooooong 15 minutes...

* * *

No one's POV.

**Meanwhile in 6th period Gym...**

"Miss Cooke! Get running! You still have a km and a half to go!" Coach Grostman shouted. Caitlin winced after each word the sweaty old man screamed.

"But Mr. Gross--uh, I mean, Mr. Grost-man... I'll get all sweaty and gross!" Caitlin protested. Mr. Grostman stared at her.

"Then use the showers!"

Caitlin's eye widened.

"B-but! Those are for... Ugly, sweaty, gross--" Caitlin squirmed.

Before she could finish, Mr. Gross-- Grostman, blew his whistle. Caitlin shrieked, then joined the other few kids that haven't finished their laps. Sitting on the ledge that was the stage when the big doors opened, was Stone, Paige, Bridgette, Izzy, Justin, Eva, Starr, Vikki, Marilyn, Jonesy, Joni, Kyle, Benj, Jane, DJ, and Marlowe. They had all finished their torture--er, I mean laps. They were waiting for the others to finish. Noah, Beth, and Cody slowly made their way over to the stage, after finally completing their laps. Tyler, Gwen, Wendell, Lydia, and Amélie finished and walked over panting. Eventually, even Owen made his way over. The only ones left, were Katie and Caitlin. Katie was slowly jogging, while Caitlin lagged behind by a few metres, breathing heavliy. She was running just faster than a walk. She pulled out her compact from her baby blue short shorts. She looked at herself in the mirror, and gasped. Her face was soaked with sweat. Her liner had run down her face, her blue eyeshadow had evaporated, and her previously straight blonde hair had gone wavy from the sweat.

"Gahh!!!! Oh, I can't... can't-go on...!" Caitlin shrieked, as she stopped running. Jonesy looked at the clock. Ten minutes to go.

"Come on Caitlin! If you don't finish your laps, you won't have enough time to change early, and get to The Lemon on time!" Jonesy tried. Caitlin continued to hyperventilate.

"My... M-m-my hair... Jonesy, I-I can't do it... I'm--"

"--about to get fired, if you don't get your butt in gear!"

Caitlin nodded, and started running again.

"Besides, you don't look half as bad as Katie!" Jonesy called. Katie stopped running and placed her hands on her hips. She glared at Jonesy.

"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed.

"Miss Krooke! Are we going to have to have the same talk as Miss Cooke?" Coach Grostman bellowed. Katie turned to the coach, with shock.

"But-but-but--!!!!!!" Katie sputtered.

"GET RUNNING!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Katie ran. Caitlin, slowly walked over to the stage.

"Nice goin' tiger." Jonesy cheered.

"That... was the worst... gym period...--" Caitlin panted.

"--...Ever..." Katie finished, joining the group. Coach Grostman blew his whistle. The class hopped off the stage, and lined up.

"Okay class. That was PATHETIC! I expect you all to run at least 20km over the March break, and be prepared for The Beep Test." He announced. The class moaned.

"T-t-twenty kilometres...!" Wendell stuttered.

"I think you may have killed off one brain cell too many from steroid use, if you think I'm running 20k during my much needed vacation away from you people." Vikki protested, crossing her arms. "Nuh uh."

"Yeah, I agree with death mask over here." Gwen replied pointing to Vikki. Vikki narrowed her eyes at Gwen.

"Yeah, totally." Vikki whined nasally, mocking Gwen. Gwen glared at her.

"Enough! Now grab a pedometer, and hit the showers! If you don't run 20k, you'll have to come in at lunch and finish up after the break."

The class moaned again, and reluctantly walked over to Coach Grostman. They each grabbed a pedometer, then entered the changerooms.

**Boys...**

"I'm SO going to get Gwen to be my girlfriend by the end of the break." Cody bragged, buttoning up his shirt.

"Which one?" Jonesy asked, putting on deodorant, and turning to the bragging computer nerd.

"Like it matters." Cody chuckled, smiling slyly. Jonesy smirked.

"Nice. I've taught you well, dude."

They high fived. Tyler was searching franticly, throughout the entire locker room.

"Where is it...? Where is it?!" Tyler cried, dumping out the contents of his gym bag. He searched through all of his stuff.

"Dude, what's the rush?" Cody questioned, as Tyler continued to search.

"Today is mine and Lindsay's anniversary, and I got her a REALLY expensive gift..."

 "And let me guess. You lost it." Jonesy smirked.

"It was here just a second ago!" Tyler exclaimed. Tyler felt a vibration in his pocket, and picked up his phone. "Oh no... It's a text from Lindsay..."

_Hihi sweetie. Omg today, Mrs. Olmo like, gave us a drama project, and guess who was a lead in the skit?! Mee!!! I got a C+!!!! =D Anyways, I can't wait for our date tonight. =) xoxo, Linds. _

Stone walked over to Cody and Jonesy after his shower, while watching the freaked out Tyler, freak out even more. He made a whipping motion, while making a sound like a whip.

"Whachhhh... Somebody's whipped." Stone remarked.

"Not as much as Duncan." Jonesy chuckled.

"Ha, that's true. He won't admit it, but he SO likes Courtney."

"Yeah..."

"Still sore from the breakup?"

"Depends where we're talking about..." Jonesy winced.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Man that girl is feisty. I dig that in a chick." Stone said.

"She's all yours. She may be smokin' hot, but her personality _totally_ subtracts from her hotness." Jonesy said, waving his hands dismissively.

"So she was immune to your 'Jonesy charms'?" Stone smirked, using air quotes.

"Basically. The kiwi's in the door incident doesn't help, either."

Stone shook his head, and started to get dressed.

**Girls...**

"...And I was all you SO totally can wear pink with red, and she was all 'Nuh uh!' and I was like 'Ya huh!', and then she was all 'Nuh uh!'--" Gwen retold, to Katie, as they blew dry their hair.

"And then I was all 'Shut the hell up!'" Vikki hissed, as she put on all of her midnight blue eyeliner. She walked across the room, and grabbed her multiple earings. She walked back over to the mirror, and started to put them back in. Gwen pouted, and glared at Vikki.

"Um, hello? We were having a PRIVATE conversation!" Gwen replied.

"Then keep your private conversation to yourself! I'm out of here. Later Joni, I have to get to my _job _at Belts Belts Belts..." Vikki called, exiting the changeroom. Joni waved, then spritzed herself with perfume. Caitlin entered the locker part of the changeroom, and grabbed her pink butterfly clip. She put it in.

"Perfect." She said, grabbing her bag. Her cell started ringing. "A text from Tyler..."

_Hey, I need your shopping expertise! I'm in the middle of a mental breakdown! I lost Lindsay's gift, and we're going out for dinner at 7 p.m. Can you go to 'All That Glitters' and get her something nice?? Use my parents account there. Please?_

Caitlin texts back.

_Sure Ty. I'll pick her out something nice. I'll swing by all that glitters after my shift at the lemon. Come around 6:30 to pick it up, kay?_

_Thx Cait, I owe you one! When ur gettin Lindsay's gift, get urself something nicee ;-)_

Caitlin's eyes widened. Tyler's family _was _rich... And she was a familly friend, after all... But she couldn't accept something from there!The jewelery at 'All That Glitters' is VERY expensive! She texts back.

_No Tyler, I can't accept something like that... If it was something from Albatross & Finch, then I would be much more tempted... but stuf from ATG is very expensive..._

_No no. I insist. gtg, I'll swing by the big squeeze for a lemon squishy after football practise ;) c'ya!_

_Biiiiieee._

Not watching where she was going, Caitlin bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry that was my bad." Benj appologized. Caitlin blushed.

"N-no... It was my fault, I-I was too busy texting and not looking where I was going." Caitlin replied, bashfully, mime texting. Realizing that she was acting stupid, she quickly put her arms at her sides.

"Hey, I have to tell you something."

"Really? W-what is it?" Caitlin asked, hopefully.

"Benj! Oh Benj!!!!" Amélie called, rushing out of the girls changeroom. She linked arms with him. Benj smiled at her, then turned back to the some-what crushed Caitlin.

"Oh yeah. Your shirt's sticking out of your fly." Benj remarked. Caitlin turned bright red, before fast walking away, zipping up her skirt. Benj and Amélie shrugged.

 "So, how much are you going to miss me over le congé du mars?" Benj asked. Amélie's face lit up. She absolutely adored when Benj tried to speak french to her. Even if his accent was terrible.

 "Beaucoup." She smiled. She pecked his cheek.

* * *

Gwen's POV.

Torture... Torture... Torture... That's what sitting between Darth, Harold, and Ezekiel for an hour is like. Especially when Harold wheezes, when Ezekiel picks his nose, and when Darth--! Darth actually doesn't do anything that bad... I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Gwen, do you have any nasal spray? I-I ACHOO!" Darth asked, sneezing on my neck. I cringed, and made an 'Ugh!' noise before trying to doodle on my desk. I hate this seating plan. Ooh... If I had a hundred grand, I'd buy this stupid school, just so I could burn it down, and turn it into a grave yard! But one can only dream... I checked my watch. This is going to be a looooong 5 minutes...

* * *

No one's POV.

"Okay class. I know it's March break, but I expect you to review your verbs at least once a day. Now, I'm going to let you go to your lockers five minutes early, so you all start your vacations early! Au revoir ma clase!" Mlle Carlotte exclaimed. The class quickly collected their things, and started to head towards the door. Jen, Nikki, and Wyatt started to head towards their lockers.

"So... I saw you and Trent talking..." Wyatt hinted, to Jen. Jen blushed a little bit.

"So?" Jen asked, pretending not to care. It was pretty obvious she did care, though.

"Ugh, Puh-lease Jen. It's pretty obvious that you're crushing on him. He's cute; He's sweet, what isn't there to like about him?" Nikki smirked.

"He is a pretty good looking fellow." Wyatt added. Jen and Nikki looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Too weird?"

"Yeah." Both girls replied. They reached their lockers. Jen grabbed her Penalty Box uniform, cell phone, and science text book, and shoved them into her bag. Nikki grabbed her cell, and texted Jonesy.

_Where r u?_

_On my way. Didn't know you missed me THAT much babe ;-)_

_I don't. I'm just curious, that's all._

_Well babie. Curiousity killed the kat. Speaking of which, i bet u'd look real fine in a catwoman outfit..._

Nikki rolled her eyes, and shoved her cell into her back pocket.

"I'll see you guys at The Lemon later. Can't be late for inventory at the Krappy Barn, or else Chrissy'll make me come in on the weekend. See ya. Also, if you see Jonesy, give him this." Nikki declared punching Wyatt in the arm. She started to leave the school. The bell rang.

"Ow! Can do. Later." Wyatt said, rubbing his arm.

"Bye Nikki!" Jen called. Jen looked around. "Where's Jude?"

* * *

Jude was walking past the boys washroom, to get a drink from the water fountain. He saw Heather, Lindsay, Tricia, Mandy, and Gwen strut past him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Lindsay... He stopped taking a drink, and decided to say hi to Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay." Jude greeted, trying to keep up with group.

"Oh, hi Jonas." Lindsay greeted, not turning to him.

"It's... Jude... I was wondering, if maybe you've heard of the movie... Sleepover Homocide II: The Hair Curling Murderer?" Jude asked.

"Uhm, I have to go Jason. Bye!" Lindsay replied, picking up the pace, to keep up with Heather. Jude sighed, and gave up. He headed to his locker.

"Yo, wassup bro?" Jude said, pounding knuckles with Wyatt. He turned to Jen. "Betty."

"Hi Jude. Jude, I need to get to work. Like, now. Could you drive me?" She asked.

 "Sure. Let's go." Jude replied, grabbing his backpack, and skateboard. All three of them turned towards the door, and were about to leave.

 "UGH!!! Duncan, you are SO vile! That is called sexual harrassment, y'know?! I could report you!" Courtney threatened, arms flailing. She proceeded to speed walk down the hallway, and ajusted her bag. Duncan merely smirked and followed her.

"But you won't because you dig me."

"The only thing I want to dig, is a hole, so I can bury you in it!"

Duncan rolled his eyes, and grabbed Courtney by the wrist. He pulled her in close.

"Duncan... Let-let me go..." Courtney said, eyes wide. Duncan nuzzled her neck, which made Courtney turn red. She felt his warm breath go down her neck. He licked her neck, and Courtney went from shocked, to furious.

"You-you-you--!" Courtney stuttered. Jude nudged Wyatt.

"Five bucks says she calls him a pig." Jude bet.

"I dunno man. She's been using 'Neanderthal' a lot lately." Wyatt replied, watching Courtney's face grow redder by the second.

"Please. She's SO going to call him an ogre." Jen added, a matter-of-factly.

"--Pig-pig--" Courtney continued. Jude smirked.

"Yeah! I'm the man!" He cheered, as Jen and Wyatt glared at him as they each handed him a five dollar bill.

"--Piggish Ogre!!!!!!" Courtney screamed, slapping Duncan across the face. Jen smirked, as Jude's jaw dropped.

"Ha! It looks like I'M the man!" Jen boasted, as she snatched the money out of Jude's hands, and headed down the hall. Wyatt and Jude started to follow.

* * *

Charlie, Geoff, Justin, Tyler, DJ, Benj, and Kyle made their way to field, for football practise. Bridgette ran up to Geoff.

"Geoff! I asked my parents if you could come with us to B.C. over the break..." Bridgette started, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Geoff smiled.

"What'd they say?" He questioned.

"Not in this lifetime... See you in the afterlife?"

"Of course baby! After practise, want to go to that bash at the lemon?"

"Sure!"

"Cool..."

They stare at each other lovingly. Usually they would make out, but I decided to mix it up. Bridgette gasped.

"Wait, I have work..."

"Really? You got a job?"

"Yeah, at Vegan Island. A girl from our school works there too. Starr."

"Oh yeah, she's a great gal. You two will be great friends, I just know it!"

"Yo Geoff! We gotta go or else Coach will make us do suicides." Benj called. Geoff pecked Brigette on the cheek.

"Gotta Go. Later Bridgette." Geoff said catching up with his teammates. Bridgette smiled, and headed back down the hallway.

* * *

Starr was collecting her stuff, when Josh put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" He asked.

"Jude?" Starr replied.

"No..."

"Marilyn?"

"Guess again."

"Mom?"

Josh's shoulders drooped.

"No... It's Josh." He said, removing his hands. Starr turned and faced him smiling.

"Ohhhhhh! I totally knew that! Oh em gee, I was talking with Izzy earlier, and we shared a telepathetic message!"

"Don't you mean 'telepathic'?"

Starr kept smiling.

 "No!"

* * *

"Wyatt! Wyatt!" Lydia called, chasing after Trent. Lydia wrapped her arms around Trent, and closed her eyes. He raised his eyebrows.

"Uh... I'm not Wyatt..." Trent replied.

"Of course you are silly! Oh, that reminds me. I made you this! It's a bracelet completely made out of my teeth!"

Trent winced as Lydia pulled out the piece of jewelery.

"Uhh... Thanks Lydia... That's really sweet--"

"I know! I can still taste the apple juice on my teeth. I loved apple juice when I was a little girl." Lydia exclaimed as she licked the bracelet.

"Of course you did... Well, I gotta run. Hanging out at the mall."

Lydia stared at him.

"Alone."

Lydia continued to stare at him.

 "Without you."

Lydia's left eye twitched.

"Oh. Well--" Lydia said, before she spotted Wendell and Noah. Suprisingly, she started to chase after Noah, despite Wendell being Wyatt's doppleganger. "Wyatt! Wyatt! Wait up for me!" She called. Trent sighed a sigh of relief. He heard Noah yell.

"Gah! And I though Izzy was a crazy bird!"

* * *

Darth grabbed his light saber from his locker.

"Yes... The power... Mwa! Ha ha!" Darth exclaimed, before coughing uncontrollabley. He inhaled his medication. He got shoved into the locker by Eva.

"Get over yourself, Froto." Eva sneered. Darth was taken aback.

"Froto is from Lord of The Earings! Not Galaxy Wars!" Darth called. Julie rushed over to his aid.

"Oh, is my pattawan okay?" She cooed, as she helped Darth smooth out his cape. Beth overheard them talking about Galaxy wars.

"Uhm... There's a Galaxy Wars Convention coming next weekend. Are you going?" Beth asked shyly.

"Of course we're going." Darth replied. Beth bit her lip.

"With me?"

Julie narrowed her eyes at her.

"You better not be making a move on my man, sister." Julie warned. Beth's eyes widened.

"No! No! Of course not! I wanted to know if both of you wanted to go with me. Like friends." Beth responded. Julie raised an eyebrow. Darth nodded.

"Sure Beth." Darth replied. Julie narrowed her eyes at Darth, then made the 'I'm watching you' sign to Beth, as Julie and Darth walked away. Beth sighed.

"Hey Beth." Ezekiel greeted, as he walked by. Eziekel just started public school this year, and was picked on to no end because of this. His only friends were Izzy, Noah, Beth, and Cody.

"Hi Zeke." Beth replied, waving, as Ezekiel continued down the hall. Beth grabbed her backpack, then slammed her locker closed. She caught up with him. "Happy for March break?"

"Of coorse! I can't wait! My Pa and I are gooing on a fishing trip, eh. He boot me a bran neew bobber, just foor the oocassion!" He exclaimed, as the two of them exited the school.

* * *

Gwen opened her locker, and a bunch of her sketches fell out. She got down on her knees, and started to pick them up. She was about to grab the last one, but someone beat her to it.

"Hey, that's private!" Gwen shouted, quickly getting to her feet. She swatted at the picture, but Stone kept it out of her reach. The picture was of Trent and Gwen holding hands. Stone smirked.

"I see Little Miss Tough as Nails is still crushing on the hunk of the class. I mean the other one, besides me."

 "One, that was from months ago; I just forgot to burn it with the other ones, Two; aren't we full of ourself? And three; give it back!" She yelled, clawing at the picture. Stone finally gave it back.

"Don't worry, don't worry. It's not like I'm going to photocopy it, and post it around the entire school, like how Heather did with your diary. By the way, I'm flattered to be number 2 on your kissibility list."

Gwen turned pink, before scowling at him.

"Drop dead."

"I think your outfit already beat me to it."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Didn't you get a job at the Pottery Barn?"

 "What's it to you?"

"Nothing. Except that I just made you late for your first day of work." Stone smirked, as Gwen's eyes grew wide.

"You jerk! Oh man, I've probably missed the bus!" Gwen exclaimed, hitting Stone in the chest. It hurt her, more than it hurt him, but she tried to hide it. Stone's smirk only grew wider.

"I'll drive you. And yes, I do work out." He said smugly. He flexed his muscles, and winked at Gwen. She rolled her eyes. It's not like she had a choice. She could either ride with the annoying arrogant jerk, or get fired. She sighed.

"Fine." She huffed, as the two of them made it down the hallway.

* * *

LeShawna closed her locker, and made her way over to her car. Harold jumped out from behind.

"Hey LeShawna!" He yelled. LeShawna jumped, then regained composure.

"Whew, Harold baby, you gotta stop doing that." LeShawna scolded.

 "Sorry. It's just you make me want to do all sorts of crazy things!"

 "About that... We need to talk..."

"Oh LeShawna, I feel the same way!"

"You do?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, so you understand."

"Of course. When I first saw you at the beginning of grade 7, I thought you were real big. And loud. But now, I think we're soul mates! Oh LeShawna! I love you too!" Harold confessed, hugging LeShawna tightly. LeShawna looked shocked, and her eyes started to water. "LeShawana, you don't have to cry... I knew you'd be overwhelmed with happiness, but there's no need to--"

"What you be talkin' about? LeShawna never cries! But, that's not what I wanted to talk about." LeShawna said, removing Harold from her torso. "I wanted to say that it's over... That kiss at the Valentine's Day dance... I was just... Y'know, emotional and stuff... Things went way too fast."

"Oh..." Harold sighed. "We can still talk and stuff, right?"

"Harold, you are the strangest, funkiest, freakiest white boy I have ever met. You and me, are like this." LeShawna smiled, crossing her fingers. Harold smiled.

"So, want to get in the trunk and make out?"

"Did you not just hear a word I said?!"

* * *

"...And then the summer after that, Cody--" Sierra ranted.

"Could we please, talk about something else?" Owen begged, searching through his locker for something to eat. More and more rappers fell out, the further he stuck his arm into his locker.

"Is it this annoying when _I _go on like that? Jeez..." Izzy sighed, shaking her head.

"Okay... So, what are you guys doing later? Want to hang out, maybe catch a flick?" Sierra offered. Izzy shrugged.

"Sure." Izzy replied.

"Movies, mean movie snacks! So, I'm game." Owen added, rubbing his hands together. Cody came struting down the hall. Sierra nearly fainted, but standed tall. She gushed over Cody.

"H-hi-hi Gody--er, I mean -Pody. Gaaah! I mean--" Sierra sputtered.

"Hey Sarah." Cody said, not even looking to Sierra. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Did you guys see that! He called me Sarah!" Sierra swooned.

"Sierra, that's not even your name." Owen pointed out.

"So? That'll be our little nickname... He'll call me Sarah, and I'll call him Codylicious. Then we'll make out in the--"

Owen and Izzy cocked their heads to the side, and looked at eachother knowingly. They each held out a hand, and did a whipping motion.

"Whachhhhh..."

* * *

"Heather sweetie, where did you get that burgendy tube top?! It's adorable?!" Tricia cooed, as she applied cover up to her nose.

"I got it at A&F. I got these shorts at Canadian Falcon two weeks ago. These wedges?" Heather bragged, as she filed her nails.

Everyone looked intrigued.

"Old Army."

"No WAY!" Mandy gasped.

 "Way... They were the last pair too. I beat Caitlin to them by ten seconds."

"Impressive." Tricia said, nodding approvingly.

 "So, is everyone in for a night of major shopping?" Heather questioned. Mandy and Gwen smiled, and nodded. She looked over to Tricia.

"Of course. My Daddy just upgraded my credit card to platinum." Tricia replied.

"Double platinum." Heather boasted, whipping out the card. Lindsay, Mandy, and Gwen all 'Ooh-ed' as they stared at the card. It was so flashy, you could bet that it was glowing. Tricia narrowed her eyes at Heather, obviously sore about Heather being more popular with the group than her.

"Wait, tonight? You mean like... Today?" Lindsay questioned. Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?" She questioned. Mandy and Gwen copied Heather. Tricia stared at Lindsay, curious to what she had to say.

"Well, kind of... Tonight's Tyler and my anniversary! He's taking me out somewhere fancy, then--"

"Are you seriously ditching your BFFs, for a guy? We _are _BFFs, right?"

"Oh, of course Heather!"

"So you'll come then."

"I dunno... Tyler is reeeeeaaally important to me..."

 "More important than your Best Female Friends?" Heather asked, gasping with fack shock. Mandy and Gwen's eyes widened, as they gasped. Tricia gasped too.

"N-no! I-it's--"

"Look you blonde bimbo. You can either come with us, and hang out like best friends should, or you can blow us off for the failure of a jock. You can choose the Big Baby on Campus if you _waaaant, _but if you do, you can't like, hang with us anymore. Right Mandy, Gwen?" Heather said, crossing her arms. Mandy and Gwen crossed their arms, signalling that they were on Heather's side. "Tricia?" Heather turned to her. Tricia paused, before nodding. "Well Lindsay?"

"...I hear there's a sale at The Khaki Barn...!" Lindsay said, just above a whisper, smiling meekly. Heather smiled wickedly.

"I knew you were smart..." She smirked.

"Really?" Lindsay asked, hopefully.

"Not really, no."

* * *

Joni, Jane, and Marlowe walked down the hall in a line, passing numurous students who were also trying to collect their things as soon as possible, and ditch this hell hole for the week.

"So, what are you guys doing over March break?" Marlowe asked.

"I got a job at The Penalty Box!" Jane chirpped. Marlowe stopped dead in her tracks. Joni and Jane raised an eyebrow, then turned and faced Marlowe. "What?"

"N-nothing... Well, it's just, my ex's best friend, and ex works there..." Marlowe sighed.

"Oh yeah... Can you cope with me working there?"

"Y-yeah, it's fine. What about you, Joni?"

"Well, I got fired from The Donation Stand, so I got a job at SpinThis." Joni revealed.

"What?! Ugh... Wyatt's first love, Serena works there...!" Marlowe grunted. Joni rolled her eyes.

"Marlowe, you're a great friend, don't get me wrong, but it's not our fault that you dumped the best boyfriend you ever had, and all his ex's coincidentally work at the places where we're working now." Joni scoffed, with an eye roll. Jane crossed her arms, and looked at Marlowe dissapprovingly. The two of them grabbed their stuff, and started to head out. Marlowe dropped her shoulders.

"Did I really dump the best guy for me?" She gasped.

* * *

"So, are we going to meet up with Kristen, and Kirsten after their shifts at the Khaki Barn? Omigosh, we TOTALLY have to! Then we can all get matching bikinis from The Banana Shack for that pool party Kyle's throwing on Friday!" Sadie exclaimed, as Katie grabbed the last of her stuff, and slammed her locker door shut. Katie sighed.

"About that... Sadie, I can't put this off any longer. I can't go to the party." Katie replied.

"Why? If I'm allowed to go, your parents would TOTALLY agree to let you go!"

"I can't go because I'm not going to be in town. My family is going to visit my other family in L.A. over the break, and we won't be back until late next Sunday..."

Sadie gasped.

"But... T-that means... We won't be together, for a whole... Week!" Sadie stuttered.

"I know! My parents are being completely unreasonable! They won't let me stay over at Chrissy's, Kirsten's, or Kristen's house!"

"Wait, why didn't you ask to stay with me?"

"I didn't tell you until right now. DUH!"

"Why?"

"Because if I told you earlier, things would be all, like, awkward and stuff, and--"

"You just did it because you don't like the new shade of pink that I painted my walls, didn't you!" Sadie accused. Katie was taken aback, before she gasped.

 "What?! I-I would never--"

"You're just jealous because hot pink is the new pink, and that cotton candy is SO yesterday."

"Sadie, I say this because I care. You have to stop, like, relying on me! You know what, I'll text you later. You're being ridiculous." Katie sighed, walking away.

"Fine!" Sadie sneered, closing her locker, and crossing her arms, fuming. Sadie's eyes widened. "Wait, Katie! You're my ride!" She called.

"Take the bus!" Katie hissed, leaving.

 "Major. Harshness."

Paige, Gina, and Brittney all walked over.

 "Hey Sadie!" Paige greeted, opening her locker.

"Shut! Up! No way!" Brittney shrieked, talking on her phone. Sadie sniffled.

 "Hi Paige..." Sadie sighed, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Whoa, like, what's wrong?" Gina asked.

"Me and Katie aren't talking. Who need her anyways! She was all mean and stuff."

"Oh, I hear that. We were about to kick her out of the Frilly and Pink VIP membership club, but she left."

 "Really?"

 "Totally. Hey, why don't you come with us to the mall, for some major shopping therapy." Paige offered. Sadie cheered up.

"Eeeeeh!!!! Of course!" She exclaimed, as they headed down the hallway.

* * *

Trent finally made his way over to his locker, and grabbed his things. He swung his backpack over his shoulders, and closed his locker.

"Hey man, what's up?" Smithy asked, walking away.

 "Not much." Trent replied. . He was about to turn and leave, but he got distracted by a loud screech.

"UGH!! Stop following me!!!" Courtney fumed, stalking down the hallway, fists cleched. She hastily opened her locker- which was one beside Trent's -narrowly missing his fingers. Duncan turned around the corner, and leaned against the locker's beside Courtney.

"Not until you admit that your totally crushing on me." Duncan said, grinning, totally full of himself. Courtney scoffed.

"When will you get it through your shallow pin head, that I DO NOT LIKE YOU!!!!"

 Duncan was about to respond, until Jonesy and Griffen came marching down the hall.

"Coming through! This is an opportunity you _can't _refuse! Come one come all, to the Windmill at the mall! For only five dollars, you can skip the awkward part of the date, and get right to the kiss." Jonesy announced, handing kids in the hall flyers, and Griffen doing the same. Jonesy came up to Courtney, Trent, and Duncan. He handed Trent and Duncan a flyer, then walked up behind Courtney.

"Hey baby." Jonesy said, smiling. Courtney reconizing that it was Jonesy, continued to hastily get stuff from her locker, and put them in her bag.

"Hey idiot." She sneered. Used to this behaviour, Jonesy chuckled.

"Same old Courtney."

 "Same old idiot."

"You going to the Windmill? I can hook you up with Charlie... Maybe even Justin...!"

"Sorry. I refuse to take part in such a waste of my time. I will be going over my french, and studying for my LSATs tonight. Don't you have to run 20k for gym? Why don't you start right now, and leave me alone."

"Come on Courtney! Later, everyone is meeting at The Big Squeeze to Par-tay!"

"No thank you. I don't want to party."

Griffen, Duncan, and Jonesy gasped, over dramaticly.

"...If Geoff heard that, he would shoot you." Griffen remarked. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Unlike you, I actually have things I have to do." Courtney said, closing her locker.

"And unlike you, we actually have lives." Duncan smirked.

"Why don't you go bug Heather? I bet you'll be able to get what you want from her. Just don't come crying to me when you have a rainbow of multiple STD's occupying your man areas."

Jonesy and Griffen chuckled under their breath. Duncan glared at them.

"Shut up!" Duncan shouted. Trent rolled his eyes.

"Courtney, come on. You should go. Hey, why don't we go get a smoothie, my treat." Trent offered, trying to stop World War III from occuring. Courtney sighed.

"Anything to get me away from the three stooges." Courtney accepted, as she and Trent headed down the hall. Duncan scowled.

"Hey Elvis! Make sure to get Princess something sour, to match her attitude!" Duncan called, cupping his mouth.

"Oh... I see..." Jonesy drawled.

"What?" Duncan asked, bitterly.

"I see you have a thing for Courtney."

"What's it to you?"

"For an extra 5 dollars, I can persuade Miss CIT with my J-man charms, to participate, and 'accidentally' set her up with you."

"What makes you think that she needs to be persuaded to kiss me?"

"Dude, she hates your guts." Griffen pointed out. Duncan glared at him.

"Not the point. Do want me help you out, or not? I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart..." Jonesy said.

"Yeah, and the kindness of my wallet." Duncan pouted, pulling out 10 dollars. He slapped it in Jonesy's extended hand.

"Ha, come to Papa." He said, stuffing the bill in his pocket. "Be at the Windmill at seven."

Duncan rolled his eyes, then headed down the hallway. Jonesy and Griffen continued to hand out flyers.

* * *

Wendell sat on the steps, tuning his guitar. Noah collapsed on the stairs, cradling his head in his hands. He let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong, man?" Wendell asked, moving his gaze to Noah.

 "That Lydia chick. She will not leave me alone! You gotta help me!" Noah pleaded, grabbing Wendell by the collar.

"Okay, okay, fine! Hook her up with someone else at Mini Makeout Golf, and hope the kiss was good enough to get her to move her obsession to them."

"That's so crazy... It just might work! Thank you!" Noah said, rushing down the stairs, and to his brothers car.

"Where to, runt?" Nick asked. Noah started to buckle up. Lydia ran to the side of the car, pounding on the window.

"Wyatt! Wyatt! You forgot your chicken nuggets!" Lydia cried. Noah sighed, and pulled out a flyer that Griffen handed to him. He rolled down his window.

"Uhhhh, thanks Lydia. Here, I was thinking we could go to this, around sevenish?" Noah asked, begging that she would fall for it. He handed the piece of paper to her. Lydia beamed.

"Okay! See you then! Just remember," she said, grabbing onto his head in an embrace. "Every moment we're apart, is an eternity."

Noah struggled to break free from Lydia's hug of death.

"Yeah... Okay... Bye." Noah choked, pushing Lydia away from the car. She waved, and blew him a kiss. Noah sighed, as Nick smirked. "Just get me to the mall..." Noah pulled out his cell, and texted Courtney.

_Is there a such thing as lovin-to-death?_

_No... Not that i know of, why?_

_'Cuz i just survived one of little miss weird and weirders death hugs!_

_Izzy? I always thought you two might end up together._

_Izzy?! :O Ew, no! We're AQQUAINTANCES! It was Lydia. God, she is SO annoying, and won't leave me alone! I much prefer the logical, non-insane girls. Like you._

_Whoa... Noah, I like you, but not like-like you. M'kay? You're my best guy friend, and that's how I want it to stay. :)_

_Don't flatter yourself. I didn't mean it like that, i meant girls LIKE you, not you!_

_Gee, thanks.:(_

_No! It's not that i couldn't like you, its just i think it'd be better if we remain friends :)_

_I know, I was just kiddin' ya ;)_

_U r evil! PURE evil!_

_Mwahaha! but, I think you have me mixed up with Heather._

_That's true. So, sup? Where are you?_

_...Trent's car_

_OMFG!_

_Stfu! Ugh, he conned me into going to get a smoothie._

_Uh huh, sure. You SO like him._

_Puh lease. I don't like him. Sure he's cute, and sweet. But I won't fall for his jedi mind tricks!_

_Pfffft. if you don't, honey, I will._

_..._

_Too weird?_

_Yeah, a little. Hey, you going to the mall?_

_Yeah. Want to hang out?_

_Sure, if i can sneak away from 'Mr. Perfect' long enough. _

_You are SO in denial._

_Shut up! Are you going to that party at the lemon?_

_Ugh, I wouldn't be caught dead at a party. Especially one at a giant polyester lemon. I'd rather have a mouth full of impacted molars. Why? Did you want to go to the party???_

_No! Can't a person ask a question nowadays?_

_Fine fine. Ttyl._

_Biee._

* * *

School may not be the most interesting thing on earth for the teens of Valerie Chambers High, but for them... Life begins after school.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? I WANT TO KNOW! If you think some characters were OOC, tell me which ones, and I'll try to fix them in the next chapter! If you like the concept, R favourite; and subscribe to author alert for more of my SUPER AWESOMENESS!!!!!

Next chapter coming soon. Love ya! Alexex!


	2. Life Begins After School

I hope you liked the first chapter! This one is where the chips start to fall. I'm trying my best to get every aspect of what happens. Here's the next chaper! R&R!

* * *

No one's POV.

Jude, Wyatt, and Jen stepped out his car. They crossed the busy parking lot- it's Friday, were you expecting it to be empty? And started to walk down the pavement. They walked through the big doors, and entered what they'd like to call- home. The second they walked through the second set of doors, they were greeted by the cinnamony aroma of Sticky Buns, from Nice Cinnamon Buns. They took a left, walking past the Scarf Kiosk. They passed many other stores, and finally entered the food court.

"I'm hungry!" Jude whined obnoxiously. Jen rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. Check. You. Laterrrrr..." Jude hopped on his board, and skated away. Wyatt and Jen made their way over to The Squeeze.

"Hey guys." Caitlin said, as she wiped down the counters. Jen waved, and plopped herself down. Wyatt sat beside her. Jonesy walked over, and handed Wyatt and Jen fliers. He started to staple fliers on The Lemon. Caitlin scoffed.

"Uhm, hello? Do I have 'Free Advertisement' written across my forehead?" Cailtin asked, rolling her eyes. Jonesy ignored her, and sat in his usual seat.

"'Are you lonely and crave affection? Do you want skip the date, and go straight to neckin'?'" Jen read aloud.

"'Then come to the Mini Golf Haven, and we'll set you up with your crush for only five dollars! For an extra five dollars, you could be set up with someone completely out of your league.'" Wyatt finished.

"It's the perfect scam! There are SO many losers that want a little kiss, and will pay through the nose to get one. Five dollars per head, with an average of 60 people, equals... A ton of coin!" Jonesy admired, polishing his nails on his shirt.

"You have hit a new low. You're actually preying on peoples loneliness...?" Jen questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Yes I am."

Jen stood up. "I'm going to work." She proclaimed, turning on her heels. Wyatt and Caitlin waved as she headed down the hall.

"Think you can set me up with Courtney?" Wyatt asked. Jonesy rolled his eyes.

"What is so great about Courtney? And sorry man, no can do. Already hooked her up with Duncan." Jonesy replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She hates him. And her parents are like, really good lawyers. She could probably kill him and get away with it." Caitlin remarked. Trent and Courtney came from the east end of the mall, and got in line.

"Hey Caitlin. Wyatt." Courtney greeted. Jonesy rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you gonna greet your favourite maverick?" Jonesy snickered.

"In your dreams, Jonesy."

"Please. You're just sour 'cause the Jonesmeister is off the market."

"Once again, in your dreams."

"See you tonight."

"Uh... We'll have two lemonades." Trent ordered. Caitlin turned on the blender, and placed out two plastic cups. She poured the juice and added sugar. She stirred, put on the lids, and stuck in the straws.

"That'll be $3.80." Caitlin said. Trent handed Caitlin a five dollar bill, and she gave him his change. Trent and Courtney started to head to a different table. "Wait, guys, you can sit over here."

Jonsey shot up. He waved his hands mouthing 'NO! NO!' Courtney and Trent turned around, and came back over to the table. Courtney sat in between Wyatt and Jonesy, and Trent sat on the other side of Wyatt. Jonesy scowled.

"So Cait, what's up?" Courtney asked, looking over to Caitlin.

"Not much. Living in a giant lemon." She responded.

"Yeah... So..."

"You guys going to The Mini Golf Haven? I'll make sure to set you up with your crush. For a price." Jonesy said, as Courtney rolled her eyes.

"If I have nothing better to do after the world ends, I'll swing by." Courtney uttered, leaning over the table. Remembering that he was supposed to get Courtney to come, Jonesy turned on his 'Jonesy charms'.

"You are no fun. How can you sit down with that gigantic pole up your butt?"

Caitlin, Wyatt, and Trent cringed. They knew nothing good was going to come from this argument. Courtney gasped, and stood up from the table.

"That is SO untrue! I'm fun! I just don't find your specific genre of 'fun' feasible." Courtney exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"It's because you don't know how to have fun."

"I know how to have fun!"

"Please. I bet you couldn't even last the rest of the day having our kind of fun. Your fun consists of doing homework, and reading." Jonesy winced.

"What makes your royal smugness, so sure!"

"Twenty bucks says you back down from whatever we throw at you."

"You are SO on!"

_Mission Accomplished. _Jonesy thought.

"Perfect. Now take off your shirt."

"What?"

"It'll be 'fun'. Won't it Wyatt?" Jonesy smirked. Courtney looked over to him. Wyatt nodded his head slowly, smiling like an idiot. Caitlin looked concerned for Courtney. Trent felt the same. Courtney narrowed her eyes at Jonesy. She sighed, and took off her shirt. "Nice. Now, I'll be taking that." Jonesy swiped the shirt out of Courtney's hands. Courtney's eyes widened.

"What? Why!" Courtney demanded.

"Damn Princess. Didn't know you liked the foxy stuff." Duncan remarked, walking over to the table. Courtney slammed her head on the table, and stayed there.

"Uh... I hate my life..." Courtney droned.

"Oh, what's wrong? Get an A- on the last test?" Nikki cooed, with fake sympathy. She sat beside Jonesy. Courtney lifted her head off the table. "Whoa. I don't know if you have noticed, but you have no shirt on."

"Don't remind me." Courtney sighed. Duncan sent Jonesy a look, and Jonesy gave him a thumbs up. Duncan smirked.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Trent. I'm going to visit Bridgette." Courtney announced, getting up and throwing her empty cup in the garbage. See walked past them. "Later Cait."

Caitlin waved uneasily.

"I'll text you later," Trent said. Trent looked over to Jonesy and Duncan. "Hey guys, ease up on her."

"Where's the fun in that?" Jonesy asked.

"Okay, I have to hear this." Nikki added.

"I made a bet with Miss Councilor in Training. She has to spend the day at my whim, or cough up twenty bucks. I'm SO not letting her off the hook."

"Nice. Can I help?" Duncan said.

"Of course." Jonesy chuckled.

"Hey dudes. What's h-h-happenin'?" Jude questioned, skating over.

"Courtney sold her soul to Jonesy and Duncan." Wyatt explained. Jude raised his eyebrows.

"Long story." Caitlin clarified. Jude sat down in the seat Courtney was sitting in. Jonesy got a text from Griffen.

_Dude. Everything is a go! Get over here, so we can start raking in the moolah!_

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Swing by The Mini Golf Haven!" Jonesy announced, leaving. Heather, Tricia, Mandy, Gwen, and Lindsay made their way over to the lemon. Heather removed her designer shades from her cruel, dark, eyes.

"Five lemon whips." Heather ordered.

"Aren't you going to say please?" Caitlin asked, sourly. She put a hand on her hip, and glared at the Tricia clone. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Look lemon-head, we're kind of in a hurry. So just smile pretty and get us our juice."

"No!"

"What did you just say?"

"She said 'No.' Oh, I'm sorry, you probably couldn't hear her because of the hair care products rotting your brain." Nikki spat.

"You got a problem with me, highlighter head? Bring it on!" Heather taunted. Nikki stood up, shooting daggers at Heather.

"Oh that is it, you stuck up little bi--!" Before Nikki could finish, Wyatt clamped his hand of her mouth, and sat her down. She glared at him.

"Let's go girls. See ya later, Khaki-nater." Heather smirked, waving at Nikki. Nikki stared down Heather, as her and little clique strut down the hall. Wyatt removed his hand from Nikki's mouth.

"Man, I can't stand them. Especially that witch Heather. She's like Tricia 2x." Nikki huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They're not THAT bad..." Jude drawled, in his usual skater tone.

"You're just saying that because they're hot, aren't you?" Trent smirked. Jude smiled crookedly.

"Yeah... Especially Lindsay."

"Blondie? Ugh, her boobs are so fake, you can practically see the bar code on them." Nikki scoffed. Caitlin checked her phone, and started to close down The Lemon.

"Closing time already?" Wyatt asked. Caitlin nodded, and hopped out of the juice bar. She swung her purse over her right shoulder.

"Speaking of Lindsay, I have to go get her a gift. Tyler lost hers, and I'm getting one for him." Caitlin said.

"Bye." Everyone called, as she walked down the hall. Duncan got up.

"I'm going to The Mini Golf Haven. Gonna prepare for the best. Kiss. Ever." Duncan exclaimed.

"You finally get Courtney to agree to go out with you?" Jude asked.

"No. But I did get Jonesy to make sure she gets set up with me."

"Nice..."

"I think I might go too. I've been meaning to ask Jen, but I haven't gotten around to it yet." Trent said.

"She's still at the Penalty Box, if you want to go ask her." Nikki replied. Trent smiled, and got up.

"Yeah, I think I will." Trent and Duncan walked away.

"Ugh, I have to get back to the Krappy Barn. Inventory day, oh joy..." Nikki droned, leaving the table. Jude and Wyatt looked at each other.

"Mini Golf Haven." They proclaimed, heading down the hall.

* * *

"Uhm... Courtney, you do realize that your shirt is kind of... not there?" Bridgette remarked, as she handed someone their order.

"I do realize that... Ugh, why did I have to make a deal with the devil?" Courtney cried, leaning against the counter.

"I think it was about pride. That, or you were roaring drunk."

Courtney rolled her eyes, and pulled out her PDA. She opened her inbox. She had a message from the devil himself. Jonesy. Courtney scoffed, making sure to remind herself to delete him from her contacts later.

_Come to the Mini Golf Haven in five. Be prepared for some fun ;)_

Courtney shoved her PDA back into her pocket, and started to head to the Mini Golf Haven.

"I have to go, Bridge. Satan waits for no girl." Courtney droned, walking down the hall. She got a couple of weird looks from shoppers passing by. Even a man in his forties, wiggled his eyebrows at her, and handed Courtney a slip of paper. He gave her a 'call me' motion, winked, and walked away, leaving her dumbfounded. Jonesy and Griffen chuckled to themselves down the hallway. Courtney snapped as a couple of people just stood dead in their tracks, and stared at her. She rolled her eyes. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

* * *

"Welcome to The Khaki Barn! Have a Khaki day!" Kirsten greeted at the doorway, to passing shoppers. Heather, Lindsay, Tricia, Mandy, and Gwen entered, and headed over to the shirts. Gwen pulled out a violet knitted tank, and held it up. Heather shook her head.

"Gwen, honey, if you wanted to look like a hobo, it'd be more stylish to ask one for his clothes, than wear that in public." Heather scolded. Nikki sighed, and tiredly flipped a page in her magazine. It wasn't like she was reading it... She was just looking at it to seem busy, so no one would ask her for help, advice, or any service. She wouldn't give it to them anyways. Heather smirked slightly, and walked over towards the counter. "Here, let me pick you out something from a magazine..." She snatched the magazine from Nikki, feeling all high and mighty.

"Hey! Give back the magazine I wasn't reading!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Is there a problem?" Chrissy questioned, walking out of the staff room. She had her usual fake grin spread across her face, and now stood behind the ticked off Nikki.

"No. Not at all." Nikki lied.

"Good. Now Nikki, go help the customers find a change room."

"Hopefully one that I can hide their bodies in..." Nikki muttered, stalking over to the girls. She glared at all of them. Nikki leaned against an unoccupied change room, and stared at the girls. Heather entered the change room, and came out wearing a pair of green capris pants, and a black baby tee with a yin-yang on the centre.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think that outfit looks like barf, and it makes your butt look huge. Like usual." Nikki remarked, smiling. Heather scowled at her.

"I wasn't asking you! Well ladies?"

"It's adorable!" Lindsay cooed. Tricia, Gwen, and Mandy nodded.

"I'll take it." Heather proclaimed, changing back into her usual outfit.

"At least you'll be wearing actual pants, instead of those skanky panties you call shorts." Nikki snorted. Heather sent her daggers, as she walked over to the cash register to pay for the items. Nikki made her way to the register. She slowly, and obnoxiously, started to process the sale.

"I'd actually like these clothes, _before _Christmas!" Heather sneered. Nikki rolled her eyes, and shoved Heather's purchases into a bag.

"Thank you, and have a Krappy day." Nikki seethed, shoving the bag at Heather. _I hope she falls in a ditch and breaks all her bones. Then I'll get Izzy to set her remains on fire... heheh, yes... Wait, does this mean I'm a sadist? _Heather and her crew headed out. All of them except for Lindsay. She stared at Nikki, with pleading eyes. Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"Lindsay, come on! We're heading over to Huntington's!" Heather called. Lindsay sighed, and trotted after Heather like a lost puppy. Nikki didn't know what to take from that. _Does she need help, or is she a clone in disguise? Great, now I'm thinking about the blonde bimbo...._

_

* * *

_

Trent walked into The Penalty Box, and went over to the mens section. Jen scowled as she put away jock straps.

"Stupid job... Why do I have to put away all the stupid jock straps..." Jen asked no one inparticularly. Trent noticed her, and decided to make his move.

"Hey Jen." Trent said, casually leaning into the aisle. Jen looked up, then smiled at Trent.

"Oh hi Trent. How are you?" Jen replied, shoving the jock straps under the shelf to her left. She got up.

"I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Yes...?"

"If you want to... Y'know...--"

"Wyatt! Wyatt! Oh, there you are...!" Lydia yelled, running over, and tackling Wyatt--erm, I mean, Trent. Her crazy eyes stared into Trent's green eyes.

"For the last time Lydia, I'm not Wyatt!" Trent clarified. Lydia stared blankly at him.

"Yeah, we have this new policy? It's called buy something, or get out." Jen grumbled.

"Masterson! Is that any way to talk to a customer!" Coach Halder barked from across the store. Jen groaned.

"Coach, she's not a customer, she's--"

"Anyone who steps through those doors, is a customer! Do I have to give you a two minute minor?"

"No! No Coach!"

"Then **get back **to work!"

Jen sighed, then hastily put away the rest of the jock straps.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to restock groin protection." Jen fumed through gritted teeth. Trent pushed Lydia from on top of him, and chased after Jen.

"Jen, want to go to Mini Make out Golf with me...?" Trent asked. Jen smiled, and turned to face him.

"Sure." Jen replied. Trent smiled back.

"Cool..."

They shared an awkward hug.

* * *

"Whoa! Whoa! We'll get to you eventually!" Griffen exclaimed, taking another couples money. He wrote them on his clipboard, and ushuring them to a course. Jonesy held the outline of who was making out with who, when, and where. He jotted down names, and told couples where to go. Courtney arrived, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want me to do now, Jonesy." Courtney sighed. Jonesy smirked.

"I've set you up with a friend of mine, so I'd apply my lip gloss."

"It better not be Darth. Or Harold. Or Ezekiel. Or you!"

"Shut up. Just head to the UFO at seven."

Courtney hmphed, and walked away. Trent tapped Jonesy on the shoulder.

"Dude, could you set me up with Jen?" He asked. Jonesy nodded approvingly.

"Be at--"

"Coming through!" Izzy screamed, running into Jonesy, causing him to drop all of his papers. She was wearing all of her swim gear. Sierra ran past in her purple and white one-piece, then Owen wearing his swim trunks, and water wings. Jonesy put the pile of sheets back, not paying attention to the order.

"What are you guys doing?" Trent questioned.

"Going swimming in the fake lake at hole 12!" Izzy replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. They continued to run.

"Hey! You guys better not pee in there!" Jonesy warned.

"Sure thing, Mom!" Izzy retorted, before doing a cannon ball into the water. Owen and Sierra were on her tail.

* * *

_What to buy, what to buy... _

Caitlin sighed, and continued hunting for something that would go best with Lindsay's skin tone. A crystal necklace is perfect for stage three of a relationship. Stage 1? The first date. Dinner is always the best choice for that. Stage two? Movie nights, and chocolates to show that 'I'm happily dating, and compassionate towards my partner!' Stage 3? After dating for months, an expensive gift for your girl is due. Jewelery is the best choice for this stage. Caitlin continued down the aisle in All That Glitters, and was about to give up hope, until...

"Oh. Em. Gee. It's perfect! I'll take it!" Caitlin squealed, pointing excitedly at the shimmering necklace in the display. The clerk took it out of the window, and placed it carefully in a black velvet box.

"You sure you can afford this, little lady?" The man questioned.

Caitlin smiled proudly, and adjusted her purse. She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't question the shopping expert, sir. I am a trained professional."

"That'll be $1049.99."

Caitlin gasped. "What?" She exclaimed. Caitlin cleared her throat "Er, no matter... I'm not paying..." She muttered. "I'll be using the Vincent account."

"May I see your I.D.?"

"Uhm, okay..." Caitlin handed the clerk her driver's license, before handing it back to her.

"Okay, since you are not related to the Vincent family, I cannot give you access to their account."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm a family friend!"

"Eh, even if so, I cannot let you use--"

"Listen buddy," Caitlin spat, narrowing her eyes. "My best friend lost the gift for his first girlfriend, and needs my help. So if you don't let me get this for him, he'll get dumped and it'll all be my fault, SO LET ME INTO THEIR ACCOUNT!"

Slightly disturbed, the clerk gulped. "Er okay miss... Password please?"

Caitlin's face became a vacant stare. She coughed. "Password?" She choked out.

* * *

_Stupid competitiveness... Stupid Jonesy... Stupid me! Why did I have to agree to this! _Courtney hissed to herself, slowly making her way into the UFO. Her pupils tried to adjust to the darkness of the room, but before they could, she had bumped into someone. Courtney blinked a few times, before someone tilted her chin and met her lips with his own. After they pulled away, Courtney sighed.

"Wow..." Courtney gushed.

"Courtney?" A familiar voice exclaimed, removing his hands from Courtney's waist.

Courtney gasped. "Noah?" She shrieked.

* * *

Oh ho ho! I said at the beggining of the fic that there would be some TxC, but I lied. For a couple that I have recently realized I like, I decided to add some ClassPresidentShipping for screwtherulesihavmoney! I love her Shakespeare and Sarcasm fic! There will be some Trent and Courtney friendship, don't worry! As well as some JenxTrent! Since TDA messed up Trent and Gwen, I thought I'd add some TrentxJen cause well... Jen and Gwen share the same voice actress and it'll be like Trent and Gwen never broke up! And sorry, this won't be uber long like MTMF, at the most, 8 chapters. Review!


End file.
